The present invention relates to a device for the controlled delivery of liquids and/or creamy substances and/or flowable substances, allowing to control the outlet of the substance contained within the container, automatically interrupting the outlet after the squeezing action on the same container.
Containers are known, provided with elastic systems allowing to open and close an opening, and mainly comprised of plastic material, in order to try to obtain a controlled delivery.
Solutions available on the market that are complicated and expensive are not able to realise a device that can be manufactured with reduced costs.
Differently to the known solutions, the solution suggested according to the present invention, does not provide elastic systems, since the substance to be delivered is not stopped by the closure systems, but it is interrupted by the dynamic action of the atmospheric pressure, not providing closure walls between the delivery opening and the inside the container.
The solution suggested according to the present invention can be realised with very low costs, and it is substantially suitable to deliver any kind of liquid or fluid product, such as low density liquids, as water and beverages; medium density liquids, such as high density liquid soaps, sauces, fluids, for example low density creamy substances.